Newly Employed
by TheDeadOne28
Summary: Percy and the gang have been employed to teach self-defense classes and Greek Mythology in Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. But as soon as they arrive, mysterious deaths have been occurring from an unknown source. Can the famous Golden Trio solve the case before it's too late? Or will the Heroes of Olympus beat them too it?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I will be rewriting "Newly Employed"

It seems a bit dull and I have thought about more interesting plot.

The Story will still stay the same, about a group of six demigods traveling to Hogwarts to teach magic…blah blah blah… then eventually has a mystery to solve :3

I'll be updating in 3 weeks after I have finished at least 6 chapters...I have my final exams =.=. So bare with me...

Sorry for the news… :/


	2. Chapter 1:Jelly doughnuts and poop

**Fan fiction Crossover: Harry Potter & Percy Jackson**

**Genre: Humor & Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T (Teen)**

**Characters: Percy J. & Annabeth C.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither HP or PJO.**

**Timeline: Two weeks after the Battle of Greece.**

**Five months after the Battle of Hogwarts**

**Nobody :p**

Chiron sat in his wheelchair by the fireplace. He wore a red sweater with brown hoof designs which Annabeth made herself when she was ten; a blue blanket lay atop of his lap. It was December 21st, the day of the winter solstice, the day where the gods have their annual meeting. He sighed, sipped his tea and continued reading 'A Walk to Remember' by Nicholas Sparks. Ironic, isn't it?

At that moment, mist started to form out of nowhere and a face of rather severe-looking woman was revealed, with black hair typically drawn into a tight bun. She wore emerald green robes, and a pointed hat. She had a bright smile etched on her face as the image grew clearer.

Chiron looked surprised. "Minerva! How lovely to see you. It's been a long time since you last left."

Minerva chuckled "Well, you haven't changed at all Chiron. Still the wise-ass I presume?" Chiron snorted but still quite happy to see one of his favorite campers.

Minerva McGonagall, daughter of Hecate. She was one of Chiron's best students a few decades ago, when the Hearth of the Flame was still burning in London. She joined camp at the age of ten. One of camp's best archers and is a master sorceress. Left Camp Half-Blood at the age of twenty and was never heard of again, as of now.

"So how may I help you?"

"Well, I need a favor." Chiron raised his eyebrows.

"My school is in need for newer Professors. After the war, a large sum of our staff and students died. Upon are opening for another school year this month, we are lacking teachers."

"Where is this going with?"

"I need six of your best students to do the job."

* * *

**Annabeth**

"Where the Hades can is find Platform nine and three-fourths?" Percy grumbled, shoving another mini jelly doughnut in his mouth.

I sighed. They've been roaming around King's Cross Station for over fifteen minutes and they still haven't found the damn platform. I checked her watch. Another fifteen minutes till departure. Chiron had said that the train would immediately leave as soon as the small hand strikes eleven.

"Thalia, give it back!" whined Nico. The Huntress held a small black pouch, raising it up above Nico's head. Leo was busy having a mini jelly doughnut race with Percy: who could devour two large bags of doughnut within five minutes would have 100 drachmas and Tara was busy watching them in amusement. They must have looked very strange in the eyes of the locals; six overly active teenagers all alone in the Station with no supervision. Great… This is what you get for being the mature person in the group.

At the corner of my eye, I saw a group of people wearing robes; carrying owls and cats. They hurriedly huddled between platforms nine and ten, and slowly they disappeared one by one. _9 and 3/4..._

Hmmm... Aha!

"Guys come on!" I then approached place between platform nine and ten. There was nothing unnatural, so where did does people go? I examined the walls, every red brick was rock hard.

"Uh, Annabeth? What are you doing?" asked Leo. Before I could answer, I came up with an hypothesis.

"Percy, run straight towards this wall." I demanded. He dropped his doughnuts and gave me an incredulous look "What for?" I gave him my most startling glare, and in no time he ran straight towards the wall.

"Come on guys, we've got a train to catch."

_[__LINE__ BREAKER -3-]_

"Ugh, my stomach hurts." groaned Leo. He was on the floor now, clutching is stomach. Same was Percy. Thalia rolled her eyes rolled my eyes.

"This is what you get for having a jelly doughnut eating contest." she grumbled, then grabbed her backpack and took out a wooden stick. _Wand_. She then started tapping it to any random thing.

"Stop shouting!" moaned Percy. Aw, my poor baby.

"Your too loud!" said Leo, his head was now resting on the seat "Will never eat jelly-filled doughnuts. Ever."

"I wonder how we used this." she sighed "Why did it have to be pine?"

Nico laughed and fished another gummy bear in his mouth "Ooh, the irony!" Thalia glared at him "Says the person who got a wand with lavendar petals." that shut up him.

"I wonder what we'll be teaching..." wondered Tara. "Chiron says it not your average mortal school..."

"Its for wizards for the gods sakes!" exclaimed Thalia "Descendents of Hecate for a hundred years, even the godly blood is now gone. Hmmph, I wonder if their that weak to even ask for our help." Wow. I'm somewhat, so glad this compartment is soundproof, I thought.

"They use the term 'Muggle' for mortals, though, non-magical folk." I pointed out.

"And we're staying here for a year. A GODDAMN YEAR." continued Thalia "To teach mortals how to self-defense and stuff. How _blessed_ are we. I just hope we get paid for this."

"UGH!" Leo moaned

"Shut up!" said Thalia

Tara sighed and took out a bronze knife from her belt. She pointed to the window "You know, if you really need to go that much, I'd be happy to cut a hole the size of your butt from this window. I'd rather you shit out there than have an accident in here."

We stared at her, completely disgusted yet disturbed. "I'll pass." says Percy

At that point, the train halted. All the luggage from the upper cabinet toppled down "Ow, my head." groaned Leo "And I seriously need to use the bathroom."

Nico rubbed her hands together "Ooh, this is going to be fun."

"I just hope they have cookies." says Tara


	3. Chapter 2: Creepiness and Cookies

**Harry**

If you're all wondering why I was here in Hogwarts repeating his seventh year and not out there starting his auror training, well, there is a good explanation for that. One, it was for Ginny; she would be starting her seventh year and he couldn't bother leaving her. (We've been dating since the war.) And two, Hermione insisted we repeat since we did skip the entire year looking for Horcruxes and the last school year was undergoing a situation that I wouldn't mention for your sake.

Ever since our victorious success in the war, everyone's been acting all lively and carefree, like a cloudy day turned sunny. Even Malfoy isn't the usual git anymore.

Ginny squeezed my hand. Her face filled with concern "Are you alright?" God, she looked beautiful.

"No, I'm fine."

"Man, I'm hungry." said Ron, rubbing his stomach "If McGonagall isn't back yet in 5 minutes I'll die."

We laughed, Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're exaggerating. But you are right though, Professor McGonagall is never late for dinner. I wonder what's she's up to."

Hermione and her curiosity. Never changed at all.

"Maybe she's just finishing up in her office." reassured Ginny "She's been working on renovations, you know."

George swung his arm around Hermione's shoulder "Yeah 'Mione. No need to worry 'bout anything." George was never the same when Fred died, like half of his soul died out too. Though, he never shows his sorrow to anybody, you can only hear him crying his eyes out in his room at night. George runs a prank store in Diagon Alley, though the reason why he's here even if he did graduate two years ago, I have no clue. Just visiting, I hope.

Hermione glared at him "Don't call me that." and pushed of his arm

"Cold as always, 'Mione." he said teasingly.

At that moment the brass doors swung open. Professor McGonagall hurriedly walked along the aisle followed by a group of teenagers. The teenagers then stood by Professor McGonagall's side as the professor started her speech.

"Welcome back students of Hogwarts, and welcome to Hogwarts to the First Years." she then started with the usual; welcoming remarks, rules and whatnot, reminders and the sorting. But the whole time the ceremony started, I could not take my eyes off the mysterious bunch.

Their ages ranged around twelve to seventeen; good-looking and very athletic like they could knock you out with a single punch and still look good. They all wore muggle clothes; half off them wore bright orange shirts with denim jeans while the other half wore black goth-theme clothes. If they were students, shouldn't they be clothed in robes? They carried their trunks by hand and seem distracted; looking around or twiddling with something and not listening to the Headmistress' speech at all. And most off all, they radiated power. Not evil magical power, but more of pure energy.

"Who are they?" whispered Ron "I hope this isn't another tournament..." I patted him on the back.

"... And I would like to welcome our new Professors." Professor McGonagall then gestured to the group. My eyes widened. _Professors? _Aren't they a little to young to teach? I mean, their were younger than we are. From the look of my friends faces, Harry would say they were thinking the same thing.  
Murmurs and whispers broke out of the hall.

"They will be teaching the sixth and seventh years. Greek Mythology and Muggle Studies."

"Aren't they a little too young to be teaching?" **(A/N: Phineas and Ferb reference.. :D) **says Nearly Headless Nick. _Gee, you think?_

* * *

**Leo**

"That was strange." I said jokingly "They kept staring at us like we just grown two heads."

"Maybe you did." said Nico. We broke into a chorus off laughter.

"They may have expected old people. No offense Professor McGonagall." added Percy. The Headmistress smiled "Yes, they may have been expecting old people."

We pasted corridor to corridor (Damn they're long). Moving staircases, which Thalia didn't appreciate. All of the paintings seem to move, which freaked me out a bit. And every wall has torches hanging on the side. Talk about medieval and creepy. Haven't they heard of electricity? Hey, that rhymed...

"Are we their yet?" I complained, earning me a slap on the head from Thalia. Score 1.

"So, Professor your a daughter of Hecate?" asked Annabeth awkwardly. A smile grew from the old lady's rubbery face.

"_Yes, quite right Daughter of Athena_." she said in Greek. "_And to answer your question son of Hephaestus, yes we are here."_

She placed her palm against a plain white wall. "_Sour candy__ paradise__." _she said and suddenly an eight feet bronze door appeared with the letter _alpha _and _omega_ carved on each door.

"This will be your dorm for the rest of the year." she said "For you security, change your password every week."

"Password?"

"Yes, the thing I did earlier when I said _Sour candy paradise__-_I just adore gummi candy. Anyways, just agree on a certain phrase or word every week. It will automatically change. You can change your rooms according to your taste, you just have to think about it. I hope you like your dorm." and with that she disappeared

"Creepy." Percy sang. I couldn't help but agree.

The dorm looked like your average modern home with wood oak flooring and white cream walls. At the center was a stone fire place with Greek fire blazing hot. A supra caramel sofa formed an L formation in the center. Above the fireplace hung a 20 inches plasma screen T.V. with an installation of Nintendo Wii. On the right was a kitchen with a huge fridge filled with snacks and sodas. On the left was a spiral staircase leading to the second floor.

The others wanted to explore the first floor first, so I headed to claim a bedroom first.

There were six bedrooms in all with two bathrooms on the left. I entered one of them and started to think of bunker nine back at camp. With a metallic queen size bed, speakers, a work bench filled with tools and other sorts of gear and a mini fridge and candy bar. Wow, talk about total luxury.

At that moment their was a big crash by the kitchen. I ran back downstairs "What's the commotion about?"

By the foot of the dining table, pieces of glass and gummy bears were scattered all over the floor. Nico knelt by the mess, a few pieces of candy on his hand "NO! Why did i have to end this way."

"Zombie Dude here got too excited, so he dropped the whole jar of gummy bears." scoffed Thalia "And what a waste too." she had a broom at hand and started sweeping.

Annabeth was busy reading her text books for tomorrow's class. Typical.

Suddenly the whole kitchen smelled like freshly baked cookies. By the oven stood Tara in a white apron holding three silver trays of cookies. Chocolate chip cookies. My mouth watered.

"I can't believe they haven't heard of cookies." she complained

"Hey, Leo!" Percy called out "Wanna play Just Dance 3?"


	4. Author's Note :

Author's Note: I will be rewriting "Newly Employed"

It seems a bit dull and I have thought about more interesting plot.

The Story will still stay the same, about a group of six demigods traveling to Hogwarts to teach magic…blah blah blah… then eventually has a mystery to solve :3

I'll be updating in 3 weeks after I have finished at least 6 chapters...I have my final exams =.=. So bare with me...

Sorry for the news… :/


End file.
